


Words Like Violence

by unkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal, light domination, light humiliation, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Theodore don't just switch roles, they take on entirely new ones that reflect the darkest parts of who they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Like Violence

**Author's Note:**

> More old stuff I'm just getting around to posting.
> 
> Title is from "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode.
> 
> Thanks to ColorfulStabwound.

Draco’s words are sibilant and hot, like a forked serpentine tongue flicking against the side of my neck.

“Slut,” he whispers, sinking into me deeply, “Filth.”

I don’t know what hurts more – the things he says or the way he’s splitting me down the middle with each fervent thrust.

“You’re just brimming with the seed of countless others – aren’t you? You fucking whore.” He punctuates each word he stresses by pushing in until it hurts – until it pulls a pained cry from my kiss-bruised lips.

I know it’s just role play. I know I’m the one that had asked for it and had resorted to pouty begging when Draco had been reluctant to entertain my sinister desires. But I hadn’t expected Draco to be so vicious - To project his darkest fears and turn his unfounded feelings of inadequacy into deeply plunging knives.

“How many men have been inside you? Tainted you? Wrecked you?”

His teeth nip the delicate skin between my shoulders, adding to the map of tiny bruises he has made.

“Tell me,” he commands with the sheer gravity of his harsh whisper.

Somewhere between the overly dramatic derision and the raw display of vulnerability, it had ceased to be an act. I should be moaning theatrically like a porn star, _countless men – I’m a dirty slag – punish me, daddy._ But the words that come out as a ragged whimper are true.

“Only you,” I declare.

He drapes himself over my back and I can feel him shaking with mounting desire and imminent release. “Don’t you fucking lie to me, Theodore.”

I know that a part of him is bitter and resentful of my sorid past. It is true that I’ve had many lovers before Draco, and a few since Draco, while he has never had anyone but me.

But nobody has ever had me this way. I’ve trusted no one but Draco.

“I swear it,” I say breathily, “There was never anyone else but you.”

And because I’m still so drunk on his love and his turmoil, I spur him on. “Ruin me for others. Make me yours,” I moan. I grit my teeth and I challenge him. “Break me.”

But he’s the one falling to pieces as he comes hard, his fingers splayed over my heart as he holds fast to me and his sweat mingles with mine. He doesn’t let go, even after the last quake of his orgasm rips through him.

We collapse upon the bed and, still, his arms don’t fall away as we roll onto our sides and lie like nested spoons.

“I can’t break you,” he whispers breathlessly, “You’re perfect. You’re mine.”

I’m still shaking from my own orgasm – my body is so attuned to Draco’s that my release is almost dependent on his.

“I always have been,” I admit.

He chuckles quietly, somehow finding the energy to be a smartass. “Perfect?”

I shake my head.

“Mine?” he asks.

“No… Broken.”


End file.
